As known by technicians in the matter, the conventional automotive relays are built with their pins terminals in multiple angles, intended to facilitate the productive process. However, such conventional disposition for the pins makes it difficult to insert the female connector base, already mounted with the harness, needing insertion force of hundreds of kilograms, force that may be multiplied, considering such procedure in one central for multiple pins, making manual procedures unfeasible.
Therefore, for the insertion of the relays with coil terminals and potency terminals in conventional configuration (forming 90° angles among themselves), it may be demanded, in one box with forty terminals, for instance, the use of force of about 100 kgf for coupling. Thus, the distribution in the relays, of pins with 90° difference angles among themselves, prevents one set of relays on one base from being inserted by manual means, i.e., without the use of specific tools.
Another question is the complexity for the connections among the relays, needing extreme wiring, in addition to a large number of electronic components for the connections with the fuses, depending on the different types of vehicles and equipment with lesser or greater number of components to be enabled.
Patent MU 7400267, titled “Disposition introduced in a cover with two to nine terminals for printed circuit”, shows a base for multiple pins through which one can see their distribution in varied angles. As improvements, the printed circuit board has a mount for coupling with the base, forming an “L” piece, and, due to the fact of the board being manufactured in fiberglass, it may, on the point of mounting with the vase, be perforated by a simple drill, for direct connection of the terminals, which may be soldered, following,
automatically, fastening the mounting process of these bases.
Even though, said base presents the variation of angles of the pins and the need of connections and a certain complexity with the connective basis.